Kitty-Cat's Revenge
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Yoruichi crossed the line and offended Rangiku, now she and her zanpakuto Haineko are out to get her back! Yuri. Warning: Futa, Dub-Con.
1. Chapter 1

Kitty-cat's Revenge

**A.N.: This is gonna be a simple two-shot. I got the idea of it while home for Spring Break, so if you've got a problem with this, pray I don't get bored again….**

Haineko lay on the couch feeling bored. She'd been wondering what to do for fun for days now. She saw Rangiku storm into the room with a pissed look. She plopped herself down onto the couch making Haineko bounce like a dodgeball. "Geez, Old Lady! Who threw a beehive into your hairdo?" An angry Rangiku turned to her zanpakuto, making her jump in fright. She'd never seen her master this pissed before.

"That stupid hussy Yoruichi! I can't believe she had the nerve to call me all those shameful things!" The angry lieutenant reached behind the sofa to grab a bottle of booze she kept just for this occasion. "Not only that, she said it right in front of the others and then she smacked me! I would've slugged her if Soi-Fon wasn't standing nearby!" She took a long chug of the bottle before speaking again, "I'm gonna make that bitch pay!"

Haineko sat up on the couch, a memory popping into her head. "Oh yeah, I still owe that bitch for the time she battered me in those caves. That idiot Tobiume might be willing to forgive and forget but I won't. Brainwashed or not, that hurt!" Rangiku tossed her the bottle. Haineko took a quick swig before finishing her sentence. "If you want to take a shot at that bitch, I'm in!" She'd been itching to take a shot at the smug ex-captain for a while now.

Rangiku smiled, she was glad that her sword was on board. At least she didn't have to hear her complain about being bored for a while. But now the question was how to get revenge? They couldn't just gang up on her in a dark alley; they both knew they'd get creamed by the ex-captain. And they would have to do whatever it is they were going to do in the World of the Living. It they did it here they ran the risk of incurring the vengeful wrath of the Squad 2 captain, and no vengeance was worth feeling the sting of her zanpakuto. They knew Soi-Fon would never rest before she made them pay dearly.

A lightbulb went off in Haineko's head as an idea came to her. "What about that hat-wearing shop keeper who's a friend of hers? If it's anything devious that needs to be thinking of, I'm told he's the man." Rangiku quickly grinned at the idea. She knew that while Yoruichi and Urahara were good friends, the crazy scientist wouldn't be able to resist messing with the purple haired werecat. Yes, he'd be able to help them out nicely. She hopped off the couch and headed for the door.

"Let's go, Haineko. We're heading for the Urahara Shop." Haineko grinned and followed her out the door. They left a note on Hitsugaya's desk saying they'd be gone for a while. Rangiku knew that he'd be angry, but she could deal with that later on. Now on to vengeance.

**Urahara Shop**

Kisuke was sitting on his front porch enjoying the spring breeze. It'd been awhile since the last time he could relax in peace. His restful dozing was interrupted by the arrival of Rangiku and her manifested sword Haineko. "Good afternoon Ladies!" the shopkeeper warmly smiled, "How can this humble shopkeeper help you today?" He leaned forward putting his hands on his cane as he listened intently. Very rare did the Squad's lieutenant showed up, let alone with her zanpakuto coming along with her. This had to be interesting.

Haineko was the first to speak, putting their demands in the bluntest form her mouth could make, "We need your help to get back at that purple-haired bimbo!" She would've said more but her master shushed her. "What my friend Haineko is trying to say is that your friend Yoruichi did us something bad. We really want to stick it to her to take her down a peg. Can you help us?" Kisuke hid his massive grin beneath his fan. Currently he himself had been left angry at the purple-haired woman as well. He'd been itching to get back at Yoruichi for when she put superglue into his hat. It took him soooo many ways to get the damn thing off without shaving his hair.

"I'd be more than happy to help you ladies. Exactly what kind of revenge are you hoping for? Certainly not something that'll leave a mark I hope?" Rangiku simply shook her head no to his question. Kisuke grinned at the idea where this was going to go. "Well then, I have an idea, one that involves everyone having some fun! Please, step inside so I can explain. I have a few items that I made a while ago that need experimenting…."

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty-Cat's Revenge  
Chapter 2

**A.N.: WARNING: Yuri, Futa, Dub-Con, LOTS of Lemons. I've never been ok with writing with a Rape label; it leaves a bad taste in my mouth. So I'll just stick to the Dub-Con label for now. But again, WARNING: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

"Wow Rangiku, I'd never imagined you would invite me to dinner!" exclaimed Yoruichi. It had been a little earlier when the lieutenant had offered to take her out to a fancy dinner in the World of the Living with her zanpakuto Haineko, claiming that she'd "wanted to bury the hatchet between them."

"Not at all!" retorted the woman. She was glad that Yoruichi had taken the bait, accepting their offer for dinner. It'd made sense to her why she took her up on her offer; with Urahara angry at her she couldn't rely on him for food for a while. She'd agreed to meet the duo at a high class restaurant, wearing her best black dress and high heels. The strawberry blonde was also wearing her most high-classed violet dress and matching heels. Haineko was wearing the outfit her master had loaned her, a red dress with cat paws dotting the bottom with matching red heels. The trio was certainly turning heads at the restaurant; that was for sure. As much as Rangiku enjoyed being eye candy for all the guys in the room, she had to get to what they'd planned. "Well, I'm stuffed. Who's up for one last drink before heading back to Urahara's?

The unsuspecting werecat jovially accepted. As the waiter came back with another round of champagne, Haineko distracted her with a quick question. "So Yoruichi, you getting any from that shopkeeper? You and he seem to be pretty close." As Yoruichi threw her head back to laugh, she'd failed to notice Rangiku slip a small pill into her glass, dissolving with a quick fizz; as the former captain reached for the glass, Rangiku lips formed an evil smile.

"Me and Kisuke? God no, I doubt someone like him could really satisfy me!" She quickly drank the liquid as before setting the glass down, "We're just friends. Besides, I figure he's so busy with his dumb experiments that he's not interested in women."

_'Oh, I think you'll have a better appreciation for Urahara's experiments after tonight, you bitch….' _

The lieutenant got up, the other two doing the same. "Well that was a blast! Let's go back to Urahara's for the night. I asked Orihime for some of her movies and she was generous enough to let me have a few! I'm interested if this _Avatar_ and _Titanic _is as good as she said it was." Yoruichi agreed to come, figuring that Kisuke must've gotten over the whole hat-thing if he was letting them party a little at his place. The three left the bar, seeing the men leer at them while they went through the door. As the three made their way to Urahara Shop, Yoruichi started to feel a bit dizzy. '_Wait, I shouldn't be drunk, I've only had 3 glasses!'_ As someone who partook of sake from time to time she knew her limits and she knew that she hadn't reached that level yet. As the shop came in sight Yoruichi could feel her legs start to get wobbly. '_What's going on?'_

No sooner than the three had entered the dark living room did Yoruichi's legs give out. "Oh my! What's the problem Yoruichi? Can't hold your liquor?" mocked Rangiku, glad that Kisuke's drug had worked out so well. It wasn't a drug that would knock her out; rather it was a simple muscle relaxer that needed a little time to take effect. Time well spent on the way to the empty shop. Haineko came into the room and saw the sight of Yoruichi on her knees in the middle of the room and grinned, loving the sight of the woman who had punched her in the face down on her knees.

Yoruichi saw the grins on the duo's faces and knew automatically that they were up to something. "What did you two do? Why can't I get up!?" she demanded to know. She saw Haineko walk behind her before and leaning into her. Yoruichi's eyes widened as she felt something press into her; something that was definitely NOT supposed to be between Haineko's legs. "What are you two doing? And what did you drug me with?" As she saw Rangiku's blue eyes glimmer with malice she started to get a little scared. In a one-on-one she'd punch the crap out of nearly anyone but right now she was as helpless as a newborn kitten.

"Oh, just something to help you relax Yoruichi." She walked up sensually towards the fallen ex-captain. When she was in front of her Rangiku reached down and grabbed her chin, "Remember a few days ago when you had the gall to call me all those things in front of my captain? Or smacking me in the face? I don't care who you are, you hussy, NOBODY does that to me! And you don't have your little bee to help you right now." The more she saw the woman helpless with scared eyes, the more it turned her on. Unfortunately for Yoruichi, she saw something bulging underneath her dress.

"Wait! Where's Kisuke? Or the kids?" cried out Yoruichi, clinging to the hope that Kisuke would save her, or at the very least Ururu or Tessai would come in and the duo would be forced to stop their activity. Sadly for her though, Rangiku's grin smashed her hopes entirely.

"Oh, Kisuke took Tessai and the kids out of town for the weekend. It's just the three of us tonight. And I can't wait to try out the new equipment Kisuke gave us to try out on you." On that note both Rangiku and Haineko shed their dresses, showing Yoruichi what they were hiding underneath. The werecat's jaw dropped as she saw them. Neither of them had bothered to go to the trouble of wearing any underwear and bore themselves to the women in all their glory. Though Haineko was a few inches shorter she and Rangiku had the same sized bodies, with the same sized breasts and curvy figure. But what made her stare at them completely aghast were the massive rock-hard cocks and large balls resting between their legs. Haineko stepped back behind her again as Rangiku viciously smiled, "You like? Your friend Kisuke let us try them out. It's only temporary, but I'm sure you'll like it while I have it."

Yoruichi tried to struggle as Haineko dragged her toward her, but to no avail. The sight caused Rangiku to rise to full hardness. Haineko pushed Yoruichi's head until the she was forced to swallow Rangiku's cock. She gagged a bit as she was forced to take in more and more. Haineko pulled her head back until only the very tip remained in her mouth before shoving her face toward Rangiku's pelvis, setting a brutal rhythm for the two.

Rangiku's hands went to her massive tits and fondled them as Yoruichi gave her head. Closing her eyes she basked in the feeling of her hot mouth going back and forth on her cock. '_Ooooh, that's so nice…'_ Not used to the feel of being on the receiving end of head, she let out a large sigh as she felt her new balls begin to swell up. Haineko sensed this and shoved Yoruichi's head as deep as it could go. Yoruichi gagged before her throat was flooded by a warm gooey substance. Her cock-filled brain realized that the lieutenant came in her mouth. When Haineko pulled her back she coughed it up a little, spilling it onto her cleavage and staining her dress. "Oh my god, that felt wonderful!" Rangiku sighed before turning to the cum-stained Yoruichi. The woman had a dazed look in her eye, as if she didn't quite comprehend what was happening to her. Rangiku turned to Haineko and nodded.

Rangiku turned around Yoruichi to face Haineko. The smirking zanpakuto took her rock-hard dick and wedged it in between the gap in her dress's center and into her large breasts. Because of her dress her chocolate-skinned bosom was squeezed tight. "Let's put those slutty cans of yours to good use!" Haineko reared her hips back before pushing her cock through the large mounds. Yoruichi saw the tip peak through her cleavage and sneak just enough to almost kiss her cum-stained lips before retreating back into her breasts. Again and again Haineko tit-fucked Yoruichi, reveling in the same pleasure that Rangiku had. "Fuck, she's so tight!"

Yoruichi sat there and watched as the kitty-cat played with her breasts. Despite wanting to get away from there as fast as possible, she could feel a delightful heat beginning to develop in her chest as she felt Haineko's cock passed through her bosom over and over again. Not only that, but Rangiku had crept up behind her, pressing her own large bust into her back. Yoruichi gasped as the blonde's hands went to her currently fucked breasts. As Haineko continued to tit-fuck her, Rangiku began to fondle and grope the mounds. Despite herself she could feel that she was starting to get wet down in her lower regions. She didn't' want to admit to herself that this was actually starting to turn her on. As Haineko's thrusts became more frequent and intense she felt the head brush against her lips. Like Rangiku, Haineko was unused to the feel of having a cock being pleasured like this. The tension inside her built up as she sped up her thrusts, going faster and faster. Finally the coil building inside her snapped. Haineko closed her eyes and gave a loud cry as she came all over Yoruichi's face. She sighed at the sight of the cum-drenched werecat.

Watching her zanpakuto titty-fuck the woman while groping her caused Rangiku to become rock-hard again. She motioned for Haineko to move away and pushed Yoruichi down to the ground. The semen-stained woman was helpless as Rangiku positioned her to lay face down with her ass stuck high in the air. As Rangiku pushed her dressed up she grinned. "Oh, Yoruichi! No panties? You're even more of a whore than I first figured. And what's this?" she asked as she saw Yoruichi's wet pussy, "Were you enjoying it when you were giving us a blow and titfuck? Yoruichi cringed as she felt Rangiku's long cock rub against the crack of her ass. "You're such a naughty kitty. I guess I'll have to punish you." She ran her cock against her ass once, then again. She felt Yoruichi begin to relax and took that moment to stab herself into Yoruichi's cunt.

Yoruichi almost screamed at the feeling of her pussy being impaled by her large cock. Rangiku dug her fingers into her luscious ass-meat as she reared her hips back; pulling out until only the very tip of her head was still inside. She inwardly grinned as she could feel Yoruichi's pussy try to suck her back in. She suddenly slammed her hips forward, relishing the feel of her warm tight hole before quickly pulling out and stabbing herself back in. Yoruichi panted as she felt her whole being pierced by the massive prick. To her dismay she could feel her mind start to get foggy from the pleasure of being filled with every thrust. As she tried to turn her head she could see Haineko a few feet away, fondling her own large tits. The sight did nothing to keep the pleasure building up inside her from growing.

To Rangiku the feel of pounding away all her anger into Yoruichi's cunt was exquisite. She had a new appreciation for how men felt when they were going to town on her now. "OH! OHHHHH!" she moaned as she increased the pace of her fucking. Her tits bounced with every thrust and she could once again feel her balls starting to swell again. The feeling of Yoruichi's pussy was too good for imagine for the lieutenant. Her hips pounded away with a mind of their own, Rangiku a slave to her own urges now. She pushed as deep as she could go into her pussy before letting out a loud cry, "HERE IT COMES!" before flooding Yoruichi's pussy with white cum.

Yoruichi was close to cumming herself as she felt her womb become flooded with a wet rush. The sensation was almost enough to cause her to cum as well. Almost. Breathing heavily she felt Rangiku pull out, praying that they'd had enough fun. Once again her hopes died as Rangiku moved aside for Haineko to step behind her. Haineko smiled as she circled her cock around Yoruichi's cum-filled pussy, "Wow Yoruichi, you sure took in a lot! Who knows, maybe Rangiku got you pregnant!" the smug zanpakuto mockingly laughed. It was true that Kisuke had failed to mention whether their newly acquired balls produced actual sperm or just synthetic cum. Still, Haineko grinned at the prospect of the cat-lady giving birth to a litter of Rangiku's kids. Haineko covered her cock with some of the white cum leaking from Yoruichi's leaking pussy, giving her cock a nice lube.

Yoruichi thought she was going to have a go at her pussy like her master Rangiku. She was badly mistaken when she felt the tip touch the entrance to her backdoor. With a hard push, Haineko forced her way into Yoruichi's ass with one go. Even though she was lubed up and the muscle relaxer caused no resistance, Yoruichi still gave a loud screech of pain. Haineko reached around and grabbed Yoruichi's tits. The cat-like zanpakuto gripped the large mounds and pulled her until she was on her hands and knees. Now fully seated in Yoruichi's ass she whispered into her ear, "Ooooh! You're even tighter than I imagined! It's like your trying to snap my cock off!" Haineko pulled out just a little bit before pushing her cock back in. Every small thrust soon became longer as Haineko continued to ass-fuck Yoruichi, squeezing her breasts all the while. Her cocky smile began to grow bigger as she heard the woman's cries turn into moans.

The ex-captains vision became clouded as lust took over. She never told anyone, not even her previous lovers, but her ass was her most pleasurable spot. Whenever she had _alone_ time she would be playing with her toys in that hole she loved to plug. Now Haineko was slamming into her bum at a faster and faster pace, Yoruichi could feel unwanted ecstasy beginning to pound its way into her brain. Haineko could feel the sensation she'd felt before begin to build up. Feeling her orgasm coming she started a rutting pace, making Yoruichi cry out with each intrusion into her derriere. The pleasure became too much for Yoruichi when she felt Haineko shoot hot cum into her ass, giving a loud cry as she came.

Haineko had enough of her obstructive dress and pulled on it, ripping it and freeing Yoruichi's breasts for the two to do as they pleased with them; leaving the ex-captain as naked as the other two. As she pulled out Yoruichi collapsed onto the floor, the strength leaving her as she came. Rangiku gave Haineko a wet rag to clean her cock with as she rolled Yoruichi onto her back. Yoruichi hoped that the two were done now that they had finished fucking her holes. Once again that hope died as Rangiku parted her legs, now hard again from watching Haineko ass-fuck her. Yoruichi could do nothing but gasp as Rangiku reentered her pussy; or she would've had not Haineko stuffed her mouth with her still hard cock. Haineko laid down sideways and held down one arm while putting her wait on the other, all the while thrusting her hips and shoving it into her mouth.

"So here's the famed "Flash Goddess" on her back taking it like a cheap whore!" the lieutenant mockingly said as she fucked her. Yoruichi seemed to say something but it was lost in her gagging on Haineko's cock. "What's that Yoruichi? You like getting both holes plugged? I'll have to tell everyone that when we get back!" She didn't waste any time in setting a fast pace for her round 2, now having gotten used to the feeling of Yoruichi's tight pussy and now accustomed to the pleasures of men. She grabbed her spread legs and made her buck into her with every thrust, delighting in the sight of Yoruichi's breasts bouncing with every thrust.

After having a massive orgasm and now being fucked again by the lieutenant's large cock, Yoruichi was drowning in the lust that threatened to swallow her. Amidst her gagging Haineko could hear small moans as she continued to practically skullfuck the woman, enjoying the feel of her tongue rubbing the underside of her cock. "Well now, somebody's getting into it, eh Rangiku?" She heard her master laugh in response to her statement. Deciding to make the debased woman fall even further the two began to increase their pace, their fucking became erratic as they violated Yoruichi's mouth and pussy. Their quickened pace took its toll on their stamina, quickly making the duo reach their peak again. "Hey Rangiku, her skin looks pretty dark. What say we whiten it up a bit?" Haineko asked with a toothy smirk. Her partner nodded in agreement as they reached climax.

Yoruichi was hovering on the edge of pleasurable insanity. She'd never experienced sex quite like this. Just as she was about to achieve an orgasm of her own she felt the two pull out. She turned to Haineko and saw her stroking her cock, the tip inches from her face. Realizing what they intended, she closed her eyes and waited. It was a short waiting period as she felt hot cum splash her face. Rangiku aimed her load at her dark breasts, covering them with white spunk. Yoruichi laid there, completely covered in white cum, what little rationale she had in her brain begging this to be finally over. She opened an eye and saw the two's cocks become flaccid and limp, a sigh escaping her stained lips.

Rangiku, however, heard her sigh in relief and leaned down leering at her. "Oh, we're not done yet kitty. The night is still young and Kisuke gave us something that'll keep us going!" She tossed Haineko a small bottle before revealing one of her own. The two nodded at each other as they drank down the liquid. "Phew! That's some strong stuff!" As tasty as it was, the effect was immediate. Yoruichi watched as their cocks stood at attention, harder than ever. Haineko lay down next to her while Rangiku rolled Yoruichi on top her. Yoruichi gasped again as the two horny women entered her holes at the same time, with Haineko in her pussy and Rangiku taking her ass this time.

The two started a rhythmic pace, with one thrusting in as the other exited. Rangiku reached for Yoruichi's wrists and pulled her upper body up, offering her breasts to Haineko. The zanpakuto quickly began to play with her breasts, sucking on her nipples. As Rangiku pounded her ass, she could feel her tight hole become tighter, sensing Yoruichi was close to cumming once again. "Oh? Is the kitty about to cum? You're getting taken advantage of and you're still getting off? You're such a whore, aren't you?" At the end of every sentence Yoruichi gasped as she slammed herself in, making her debase herself even more before the two. Haineko cooed at the wet friction from Yoruichi's cum-stained body grinding against hers, while many people would feel disgusted at the prospect of having a body covered with their cum rubbing against them, to Haineko it was a major turn on.

The way Yoruichi's holes loosened up as they continued to double her, offering less resistance to their pounding. Their dicks increased the fucking, entering just as the other one was leaving. The feeling of being double-fucked became too much for Yoruichi, feeling a powerful orgasm building inside her. "Oh! Oh! Ah!" whatever fear or want of escape had been smothered by waves of ecstasy. The only feeling she had left were in her breasts from Haineko's sucking and her pussy and ass, both holes being fucked thoroughly by the two. As the pleasure built up inside her, Yoruichi closed her eyes and licked her lips, feeling Rangiku's massive cock punish her ass. She knew she wouldn't walk straight for a while but no longer cared, all she wanted right now was more.

The cat-like duo was also at the end of their ropes. When Yoruichi's holes tightened around them, squeezing them in a massive vice, the two came. Together with Yoruichi, they came with a loud cry that echoed throughout the house, filling her pussy and ass to the brim with their spunk. Once they were milked for all they had, the two pulled out and rolled Yoruichi off of Haineko. Yoruichi simply lay on the floor, completely spent of her energy. She couldn't feel her lower half and she knew it wasn't because of the drug they gave her. As she opened her weary eyes she saw the two standing over her, much to her surprise and horror their cocks still rock-hard. "Oh, did you think we're finished with you, Kitty?" asked the smirking lieutenant, "Silly Kitty, the night is still young, and we're just getting to enjoy ourselves….."

**The Next Morning:**

Kisuke made it back before the others did, smartly letting Tessai take the kids out for some ice cream while he attended to the his shop. As he neared the door he saw a note taped to the window, '_Urahara, thanks for the help! Had to run back to Soul Society, "Equipment" vanished early this morning. XOXO Rangiku'_ Kisuke merely crumpled the note and walked inside. When he turned on the living room light he hid his grin from behind his fan as usual. On the floor completely covered and leaking cum from her mouth, ass and pussy was Yoruichi, eyes rolled into the back of her head as she lay on her back. "Well now, I see someone had a blast last night."

The shopkeeper hid another grin behind his fan when he heard her say something but was lost beyond a groan. "Well, whenever your legs start to work again, clean this place up. I don't want my customers thinking I run a whorehouse!" Kisuke went into his lab to jot down some notes, as well as deactivate the camcorder he'd set up before he'd left the shop. '_I hope she pisses somebody else off, I can always find new ways to experiment with her!'_

_**The End.**_


End file.
